Lamentos del alma
by Poppy-chan Makenzie
Summary: Drabble. Crona centric. Crona siempre se ha sentido sola, impotente y desprotegida. Lo único que desea es tener amigos y ser feliz. ¿Qué parará cuando conozca a los chicos del Shibusen? Conseguirá su preciada felicidad y no dudará luchar por ella.


******Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es obra de Atsushi Okubo-sama y yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

******L****amentos del alma.**

**.**

******.**

**.**

Y lo piensas, te sientes sola, ahogada en un mar de desesperación. Muchas preguntas llenan tu mente: ¿eres culpable de estar sola? ¿Has hecho algo malo? ¿Te están simplemente utilizando? Estas y muchas otras preguntas rondan tu mente, no sabes responder a ninguna de ellas. Aveces te da la impresión de que eres siempre un segundo plato, que los demás acuden a ti como última opción, ¿te lo mereces? No, no lo haces, pero es lo que ocurre.

Sueñas con ser la mejor amiga de alguien, no estar en un segundo plano. Pero te parece una locura, empiezas a subestimarte y a sentir una opresión en el pecho. En realidad, ¿tienes amigos?

Quieres llorar.

Te preguntan: ¿estás bien? Y no, no lo estás, pero asientes con una sonrisa falsa en la cara, como siempre. Sueñas con que alguien te abrace y te diga que no estás sola, que eres importante en la vida de alguien, que vales y tienes talento para algunas cosas. Pero eso nunca pasa y tú ya piensas que es imposible.

¿Por qué a ti? ¿Acaso es porque no te haces notar? ¿Es porque eres demasiado tímida? No sabes que responder, quieres que te respondan cuanto antes, que te digan la razón. Tienes miedo de no saberlo, piensas que tu carácter hace que la gente te haga de lado.

Quieres llorar, quieres llorar pero las lágrimas no salen.

¿No eres lo suficientemente interesante? ¿No actúas como los demás? No es por eso, o al menos es lo que te esfuerzas en creer. Quieres creer que encontrarás a alguien que te comprenda. Pero es difícil, que sepa como te sientes. No quieres ser una molestia, un estorbo del que hay que cuidar. Quieres que alguien te diga que eres importante.

No dices como te sientes, no crees que realmente le importe a alguien, ¿qué más da como te sientas? El mundo no se va a acabar por ello, porque te sientes como una mota de polvo. Te sientes pequeña y desprotegida, quieres sentirte protegida.

Intentas pensar que no te importa, que estás bien así, que nadie va a morirse porque sientas que no encajas. ¿Qué más da? Total, es más fácil para ti estar en las sombras, o al menos eso es lo que intentas pensar con todas tus fuerzas.

Quieres llorar, quieres llorar pero tus ojos solo se humedecen.

Quieres importarle a alguien. Quieres que te abracen y que te digan que no estás sola, que todo va a estar bien. Quieres saber no has hecho nada malo. Quieres que no eres una molestia para alguien, no parecer inútil y que tengan que cuidarte. Quieres que la gente vea que sí te importa, que el que no digas nada o sonrías no significa que no tengas sentimientos. Quieres no ser un segundo plato y tener amigas. Quieres tener algún talento, destacar en algo.

Quieres llorar, quieres llorar y finalmente lloras.

Porque tienes el corazón hecho pedazos, porque anhelas ser notada, porque tienes mucho miedo, porque te te sientes sola y pequeña, porque estás rodeada de oscuridad, porque nadie escucha tus lamentos, porque nadie va a salvarte. Por esto y muchas cosas más, finalmente lloras. Pero llorar no soluciona nada, no te sientes satisfecha.

Y los conoces a ellos.

Están muy unidos, son como una familia. Una que nunca tuviste, por mucho que desearas que tu madre te quisiera. No podéis ser amigos, no por nada sois enemigos. Deseas desesperadamente que ellos sepan cómo te sientes, que te ayuden. Para ti eso es imposible.

Y pasa, ellos te salvan.

Escapas ellos, eres feliz. Atesoras cada momento y te esfuerzas por hacer las cosas bien. Tu miedo poco a poco desaparece, te sientes protegida y querida. Ellos hacen que te sientas así, te cuidan sin hacer que te sientas un estorbos. Quieres que nunca acabe, que los días felices no se vayan.

Y lo sabes, sabes que no va durar para siempre, que vas a volver a terminar con el corazón roto.

Pero te aferras a ello, intentas luchar por ello. Con ellos has aprendido que no debes rendirte jamás.

* * *

**Al principio es deprimente, ¿verdad? Realmente creo que Crona se siente así hasta que conoce a Maka, a Marie y a todos los del Shibusen. Estoy de bajón, es normal que me salga algo así. Tengo uno de esos días filosóficos en los que me pongo a pensar el por qué de las cosas. Creo que necesito azúcar. Creo... que lo primero que escribo sin ningún tema romántico... **

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Atte: Poppy-chan. **


End file.
